Child's Play
by PandoraCMN
Summary: Wasn't exactly sure what to rate this so...T because I randomly clicked it


Collins and Roger laid out the mat as Mark played with the spinner and Mimi read over the instructions, Maureen walked in with punch, with alcohol of course, no one wanted it otherwise, and sat them on the coffee table. Maureen turned to Mimi reading the instructions with her.

"So, you know how to play?" Roger questioned as Collins and him sat, successfully laying the mat out.

"Yep!" Mimi smiled, popping the "p" and setting the instructions down, grabbing the spinner from Mark, "I'm the spinner so I can't play; mat wise anyway, so, who wants to go first?"

"It was Mo's idea; I say she has to go first." Collins smiled, the other two guys piping in with "yeps" of agreement.

Maureen smiled happily, "I'll go first then," she stood up and walked to the mat. "What do I do?"

Mimi smiled, realizing none of them knew what they were getting themselves into, she spun the spinner, "Left foot, green."

Maureen looked at the mat, placing her left foot on one of the green circles, Roger looked from Maureen to Mimi, "That's all you have to do? This game's shit!"

Mimi laughed, "Shut up, Roger. Just for that you go next."

Roger stood up, Mimi spinning the spinner once again and calling it out; Roger obeyed and placed his left hand on a red circle. Collins went next, placing his right foot on a blue circle. Then Mark who placed his right foot on a yellow circle

About twenty minutes passed and Mimi was sitting on the couch, laughing her ass off at the positions they were in and every time one had to move the arguments that would take place. Mark was practically straddling Roger, Maureen was doing a bridge over all three boys; her hands having to reach above Mark and Roger while her legs went over Collins, who fairly had the easiest position out of all of them, all he had to worry about was Maureen's legs making him fall.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong." Roger grunted, tired of hold himself, combined with Mark _and _some of Maureen's weight on him.

Mimi calmed herself, "I'm so glad I offered to read the instructions."

Collins groaned, "This is so not funny."

"My arms hurt!" Maureen complained.

The door opened, everyone looking the best they could in their positions, Mimi fairly happy she didn't have to struggle like they did to look, their stood the lawyer with her briefcase. Joanne's eyebrows rose at what she saw before her before shaking her head and shutting the door, she took her jacket off and laid her briefcase by the door. Mimi had turned her attention back to the game though the players were still hooked on the new comer.

"Joanne, you should play." Roger suggested.

"Yeah, you totally should Joanne." Mimi grinned from ear to ear, another person to add for more amusement.

"Um, I don't think so." Joanne said, staring at the tangled group of people.

"Pookie!" Maureen whined, "Play Twister with us…"

They all looked back at Joanne, knowing she'd give into Maureen, if not now eventually. Joanne sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, what do I do?"

Five minutes later Mimi's laughter surrounded the room again, Roger and Collins had practically ended up in a doggy-style position,while Mark's crotch was shoved into Roger's face. Maureen's arm caught in between Mark's, Joanne's legs tangled with Collins, forcing Maureen and Joanne to have to get into a 69 position.

Mimi squeaked through laughter, "How have you not fallen yet?"

"We are very determined people, Mimi Marquez!" Collins smirked, wiping his face clean to be all serious, "Now this is no laughing matter."

Roger noticed Maureen and Joanne's positions, smirking, "This game is very sexual…"

Collins chuckled, having not even noticed Maureen and Joanne's position yet, he was still stuck on theirs, "No shit…"

Roger smiled, "Nah man, look at them."

Collins looked the best he could at the two girls, biting his lip to keep from laughing, "Aw, how cute, this game's made a yin-yang symbol out of the girls."

Maureen and Joanne glared at Collins,

Roger and Mark started laughing at Collins comment, Mimi joining in from the couch, followed by Collins which, not to anyone's surprise, made them all crash down which made Mimi laugh even harder to where she was in tears.

"That was so fucking racist man." Roger laughed, holding his stomach, his muscles in pain from the game combined with their laughing fit.

All of them sat up, the guys and Mimi's laughter subsiding. Maureen clung to Joanne, acting offended by Collins, Collins smiled and chuckled, "Oh, Mo, come on, you know I'm just playing."

Maureen rolled her eyes, smiling quickly at her thought, "We should play again!"

"No!" All of the players before quickly yelled, much to Mimi, who enjoyed watching the group play and was all for a second round, and Maureen's dismay.


End file.
